


touched

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Masturbation, No Dialogue, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Victor liked to watch.





	touched

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on my wips <3

Yuuri kept his eyes closed, shaking as soft lips pressed feather light kisses against the skin they could reach. He pumped his length slowly, absently wondering if he'd ever felt this overheated. 

 

Maybe not. What he did feel was an overwhelming frenzy of emotions with every affectionate touch Victor was giving him. He had a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and the other on his thigh, fingers playfully stroking over the soft skin of his inner thigh and avoiding his cock, content to let Yuuri stroke himself. Content to watch him and hold him as he did it, keeping his hands away from the places Yuuri specifically wanted him to touch.

 

Yuuri could feel the man's fond smile just beneath his ear, shivering at a gentle bite and giving his cock a squeeze as he stroked. He shut his eyes tightly, moaning softly through trembling lips and trying not to blush at the sounds escaping him. Victor had already heard so much, though.

 

He kept kissing the side of Yuuri's neck, licking at a small bruise he'd left a few moments ago and humming contentedly against his skin. Yuuri bit his lip, thumb dipping into the slit of his cock as Victor's warm breath covered his skin. He let out a whimper, pressing his cheek against Victor's forehead as the man coaxed him closer, fingers still stroking tiny circles on his inner thigh.

 

More kisses trailed over his cheek as Victor held him through his shaking, Yuuri moving his hand a little faster as tension crawled through his body, gathering quickly and precisely.

 

He let out a shaky moan when he came into his palm, pleasure blazing through him as Victor kept holding on to him, lips still pressed against his skin and hands moving over his shoulder and thigh. Yuuri shook and moaned as he finally slumped onto Victor, and he realized Victor was breathing just as shakily as he was.

 

And then  _finally_ Victor kissed him, desperate and greedy as he wrapped Yuuri up in his arms.


End file.
